


toying around

by spicyyuuri



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 04:09:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11501484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicyyuuri/pseuds/spicyyuuri
Summary: “I woke up like this.”nsfw victuuri week ♔ day five ♔ toys





	toying around

Victor hummed quietly as he walked into the apartment, dropping his keys in the dish beside the door.  He unhooked Makkachin from his leash and let the poodle run off towards his bed in front of the couch in the living room, plopping down unceremoniously to snooze after a long walk.

After hanging the leash up in the closet along with his jacket, Victor walked into the near silent apartment, the only thing filling the void being the refrigerator in the kitchen.  Victor frowned, though went to retrieve himself a glass of water.  Perhaps Yuuri had fallen asleep?  They had had a large meal earlier, it was very possible he had fallen into a food coma.   Though a sound from the direction of their bedroom nearly had Victor dropping his glass, his eyes widening.  As it happened again, he set the cup down on the counter and slowly made his way towards the bedroom, the door slightly ajar.

Through the crack of the door, Victor could see Yuuri settled on his knees, his ass high in the air as he plunged his favourite purple dildo into himself slowly.  Yuuri moaned softly, mostly muffled by the pillow under his face.

Victor’s tongue darted out and ran across his bottom lip as he watched his husband from the door.  He could feel himself start to stir in his jogging pants from the sights and sounds in front of him.  He stood still for a few moments longer before quietly slipping into the room, closing the door softly behind him with a soft click.

Yuuri’s eyes snapped open at the sound and his face immediately turned ten shades darker.

“V-Victor…”

“Continue, please.”  Victor said, eyes on Yuuri as he stepped to the side of the bed. 

Yuuri stayed still for a moment as his eyes followed Victor before his hand started to move once more, causing him to groan.

Victor reluctantly tore his eyes away from Yuuri to open the second drawer on the nightstand, where the rest of their collection lived.  Victor sifted through and pulled out one of the first toys they had bought together before tossing it onto the bed beside Yuuri.

Victor made no show of stripping out of his clothes, quick to toss them towards the hamper in the corner of the room.  Yuuri had once again stopped his movements as Victor turned towards him, cock at the ready.

Yuuri lifted himself up from the bed before twisting around and onto his back, never letting his eyes move off of Victor as his hand moved back down to continue moving the toy into him.  Victor smirked at the attention as he crawled up onto his side of the bed, settling on his knees as he slowly moved his hand across his cock.

“I see you were bored.”  Victor said with a question in his tone, eyes trained on Yuuri’s flushed face.

“Mm, I had a brief nap.”  Yuuri said, voice cracking.  “I woke up like this.”

Victor laughed softly as he leaned over, capturing Yuuri’s lips with his own.  Their lips moved together before their tongues met, pushing against one another before they pulled away.

“May I join you?”  Victor asked, reaching for the blue dildo he had pulled out of the drawer.

Yuuri nodded and turned his head away, grabbing the bottle of lube he had used for himself to hand over.

Victor grinned as he slicked up his fingers and reached behind himself, pushing in one finger before quickly adding a second.  He leaned forward on his free hand as he worked himself open, his eyes having trouble staying open as he did so.  Yuuri watched his husband’s face contort as he continued to thrust the toy into his ass, a much slower pace now that he had Victor beside him.

Victor continued stretching himself open until he couldn’t hold himself back any longer.  He slicked up the toy soon after before twisting around to lay on his back beside Yuuri, pulling his legs up to his chest.  He leaned over to capture the other man’s lips again as he pushed the toy into himself, past the tight ring of muscle, causing him to moan into Yuuri’s mouth.

The kiss was more tongues dancing together than anything else, as Victor found a steady pace with his toy, and as Yuuri started to move his own a bit quicker.  The two moaned and whimpered softly against one another’s lips, shoulders pressed together as they continued to fuck themselves.

Victor hissed softly as he tried to find a better angle, wanting to hit that perfect spot just right.  His hips shifted in every which way before his back finally arched, stars scattering across the back of his eyelids as the tip of the dildo brushed his prostate ever so slightly.

“F-Fuck…” he groaned, continuously grinding down on the toy.

Yuuri watched his husband with wide eyes, his tongue brushing over his lip before he was caught drooling at the sight.  His wrist was starting to cramp as he moved the toy, and he found himself rolling his hips to match Victor’s movements.

“Mmph, Vitya…” he mewled as his free hand slipped across to wrap around Victor’s cock, precum dripping onto his stomach.

Victor gasped at the contact, his back arching once more.

“Shit, Yuu-ri.” he moaned, biting down on the inside of his lip.  Victor slowly moved his hand towards Yuuri, wrapping around his neglected cock.  It seemed as though Yuuri hadn’t touched himself at all before Victor had arrived by the sound leaving Yuuri’s mouth.

“V-Victor!” he cried, his voice hoarse already as his hips pushed harder towards the man’s hands.

The two were a mess of moans and whines, as they continued to jerk each other off.  Yuuri’s stomach began to tighten as he could feel himself nearing the end.  He knew he wasn’t going to last much longer, especially with Victor’s nimble fingers teasing around the head of his sensitive cock in the most perfect way.  And Victor, too, knew he was on the brink of his orgasm as Yuuri’s hand quickly moved, his grip tight.

“Y-Yuuri, I’m gonna--”  Victor started to say, though he was completely cut off by his voice cracking as his back arched.  He gasped as Yuuri continued to pump him, sending a hot sticky mess up over his stomach and to his chest.  He kept plunging the toy into his ass as he rode it out, until he couldn’t move any more.

Yuuri’s eyes were wide at the other, and it didn’t take too long for him to join Victor.  Victor’s fingers were just barely brushing over his cock as he finally came, his toy slamming into his ass  _ just right _ .  He moaned loudly, a mix of Victor’s name and multiple swears in every language he could speak escaping past his lips.

The room was filled with the scent of sweat and the sound of two men trying to catch their breath.  Victor groaned as he pulled the toy out and tossed it to the bed, and laughed as Yuuri did the same.  He turned his head to face his husband before leaning forward to press his lips against Yuuri’s.

“God, I am the luckiest.”  he mumbled against the other’s lips.

“Y-You…”  Yuuri tried to retort, but he couldn’t find the words.  His brain was a complete mess.

Victor smiled and rolled over, his body mostly on Yuuri’s, and neither caring about the sticky mess covering both of them.

“I love you, Yuuri.”

The smile that spread across the man’s face was nearly blinding, and he turned his head away to hide in Victor’s shoulder.

“I love you too, Vitya.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is the last day of nsfw victuuri week i will be writing for! thank you for reading!
> 
> [tumblr!](http://spicedsuga.tumblr.com)


End file.
